secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Nimil Blackflag
Bio Rezzed in 2006 not long after the grid was open to unverified account, Nimil has been a grid curiosity for almost 4 years now. Known for being a mouthy rat girl she has had her share of friends and enemies all over the grid. She started out as a dancer at a non-nude club called "The Minx Den" owned by the sadly deceased Minx Naumova and soon found her way into dj'ing. from January 07 to March 07 Nimil was a part of Phreak Radio and had a weekly show on Fridays after Arahan Claveau. It was Claveau who got her interested in art in Second Life. In January 07, Nimil ran across a very cool sim called Gypsy Moon, and sitting in a crater she met Lucas Gerard. What followed was a relationship that holds strong even today. From their relationship, Nimil and Lucas started a store together called LuNi. In November of 2011, Nimil finally ended her relationship with Lucas, she continues to create in the world of second life, under a new store name ~SongBird~. ~SongBird~ ~SongBird~ is Nimil's attempt to continue to create in Second Life without the collaboration of her ex-partner Lucas Gerard. Currently the store features several items created entirely by her that once bore the name [ LuNi ]. Slowly (because real life has taken a front seat finally) she is working on new items. ~SongBird~ Blog Not An Artist Nimil Blackflag is not well known for her artistic endeavors and has in fact made a point to not call herself an artist. She feels personally that what she is doing is nothing more than screenshot manipulation. others however have felt differently and have asked for her pieces to be shown in galleries and she even had one picture in a magazine. a list of magazines/shows/galleries that have included her artwork, and the artwork shown: The ARTist Park "Romance" Rejected! show "Saint" WARNING! DEPICTION OF VIOLENCE! and "Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie" WARNING! BUTTCRACK! Be Right Back: A Photographic Exhibition of SL Bloggers and Friends. "LuNi Butts" WARNING! BARE BUTTS PHOTO! page 201 of the jan 2009 issue of avenue magazine "Sunbeam" Cienega Soon Presents: Vampire the Hunt "Messy Eater" WARNING! DEPICTION OF VIOLENCE GODart "Force Fed Religion" WARNING! MAY OFFEND RELIGIOUS PEOPLE Nimil does not fit in with the normal second life art circle and creates work based on horror and the macabre. her work features both second life and real life pieces most of which can be found on her flickr Nimil is also learning Poser, and has created several portraits of Second Life people such as CodeBastard Redgrave, Lindsay Noonan and Jessyka Richard Nimil also maintains a small gallery of work in the upstairs level of LuNi. Web Presence Nimil has a presence on a number of social networks outside of Second Life. She maintains 2 blogs her personal one, and a fashion blog, as well as a flickr. she can also be found on the following sites: Avatars United Girls With Guns Ning Koinup Second Life Bloggers Ning SL Profiles Snapzilla avatrait Ning please note that several of these sites remain in a state of disrepair because Nimil has not had time to update them all, information on them may be outdated. Category:Class of 2006 Category:People Category:Class of 2006